


To Put One's Pede In It

by charivari



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus felt the tip of a pede wedge against his spike.</p><p>"Am I boring you now?" </p><p>G1 movie-based Ultra Magnus/Perceptor crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Put One's Pede In It

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny that's been in my head since the G1 movie. 
> 
> There's a scene where Percy is blathering in his usual Percy fashion and Magnus responds with a blatantly comic look of boredom that forces Percy to get to the point.
> 
> I thought, Percy secretly wouldn't stand for that... so this happened XD

Ultra Magnus felt the tip of a pede wedge against his spike.

"Am I boring you now?" came Perceptor's articulate voice, decidedly less cheerful than usual.

Magnus frowned. He tugged a little against the arm restraints, wishing he could lift the blind-fold from his optics.

The lack of sight made Perceptor's tone all the more baffling.

"No. Of course not."

The pede ground harder against his spike.

"You sound a little confused," Perceptor said, "Have you forgotten our conversation prior to Junkion?"

"No I remember," Magnus said with realization, "And I do apologize if I behaved in a way that offended you."

"You were so bored and dismissive," Perceptor genuinely sounded hurt, "I expect that from the others but not _you_ , Magnus."

Magnus bit back a moan as Perceptor's pede shifted its weight off his spike and began rubbing against it instead.

"I know I tend to be a little _wordy,_ that I can go off on a _tangent_ ," Perceptor went on, "But that's just the way I am. I get... _excited_."

This time Magnus couldn't suppress his groan. The way Perceptor emphasized the word coupled with the friction from his pede,

"I know," he was aware of his voice trembling, "I know you do. And in most cases I adore your enthusiasm. But we were in a dire situation, the ship needed urgent repairs..."

Suddenly Perceptor removed his foot. Magnus did his best not to wail - hips bucking forward uselessly.

He felt the tip of a finger lift his chin,

"Do you think I would allow myself to blather on if I felt the ship's integrity would cause it to break apart by the time I finished?"

Magnus flushed with shame,

"No," he conceded, "No of course not. Please Perceptor, I really am sorry."

A palm cupped his cheek,

"I suppose you are," Perceptor said, "Especially with your spike begging for my pede."

Magnus was pleased to hear a familiar brightness returning his voice.

He was even more pleased to feel Perceptor's pede nudging against his spike once again, resuming its motion.

"I wonder what the others would think - seeing you fall to pieces under rambling Perceptor's foot?"

Magnus honestly didn't care at that point. He didn't care if any of the crew, even Hot Rod - who would surely tease him for cycles to come - saw him.

"Please don't stop."

"Talking or the motion of my pede?" Perceptor teased, "You'll have to be more specific?"

"Both," Magnus groaned.

"Very well then," Perceptor chuckled, "What should I talk about? Oh yes, I came up with a rather interesting theory the other cycle on..."

A short time later Magnus overloaded onto Perceptor's pede as the scientist continued waffling on about his chosen subject matter.


End file.
